When drying photosensitive material such as processed photosensitive material, photographic prints, cut sheets or film, the photosensitive material is traditionally conveyed through a dryer by way of guides and/or rollers which contact the photosensitive material. During drying of the photosensitive material it is beneficial that drying occurs in a rapid manner and that any contact on the emulsion side of the photosensitive material be minimized. By minimizing contact between the emulsion side of the photosensitive material and the guides and/or rollers, distortions or damage to the photosensitive materials decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,328 discloses the application of radiant heat on both sides of a photographic sheet to dry the photographic sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,328 further shows the application of an air flow to the paper path. The air flow in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,328 is a cool air flow which is maintained between 20.degree. C. and 40.degree. C. and assists in cooling down rollers located on each side of a radiant heating bar arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,172 discloses a radiant heating bar arrangement which includes ventilating passages. The dryer of U.S. Pat. No.4,257,172 is primarily for removing vaporous substances such as paints, adhesives, and moisture from a product. In this document, the use of the ventilating passages is to remove a vapor barrier.